Scars
by DrEamiixx
Summary: Sequel to "Every Rose Has It's Thorn": It's been ten years since Tecna and Timmy have last seen each other. Timmy is married to Linda now, but isn't happy at all. What will happen when he meets his first love again? Story is set in the REAL WORLD. Enjoy
1. I can pretend

_Hey guys ^^_  
_So this is my new story...a longer one this time_  
_Of course it's about Tecna and Timmy (what a surprise)_  
_The story is set in London in the normal life_  
_The story takes place 10 years after my one-shot "Every Rose Has It's Thorn"_  
_Yeah I hope you'll like it_  
_Special Thanks to Stills & Photographs, who edited my story again and looked for mistakes_  
_Love ya,_  
_DrEamiixx_  
_PS: I hope I'll get some reviews too_

**Chapter 1: I Can Pretend…**

Timmy looked out the window of his flat in London. He sighed. Everyone was having a great time at the party. They were dancing, laughing and talking, but he wasn't interested at all. He had to spend the whole day with these rich bumbles, since he had inherited his father's company. Why should he be interested in seeing them on his birthday, too? He was pulled out of his thoughts by a touch on his shoulder.

"Hey, darling! What's the matter? Aren't you enjoying yourself?" asked Linda, and gave him a worried look.

"Of course I am. The party is great. I just needed a moment for me."

"Oh, I can understand this. By the way, most men have their first mid-life crisis at the age of thirty. So, look out, darling!"

"The very idea," he replied a bit indignantly.

"That was just a joke! I have to go and look after our guests again. Oh, and do me a favor, try at least to have a bit of fun, okay? Do it for me…" She gave him a short kiss on the cheek and went back into the kitchen.

_Do it for me…_The only reason he said yes to this party was because of Linda. She loved meeting people like her, chatting with them, drinking expensive champagne. Since her dad was an important manager, she had grown up with parties like this. Timmy looked around and he was happy to see his best friend Andrew in the crowd.

"Hey, dude! Great party, I love it," Andrew welcomed him and gave him a pat on the back.

"Thanks. But Linda organized it all. So what's up? Everything alright in your office?"

"Oh yeah, everything's okay. At the moment I've got a really hot client."

"I guess she's rich, a bit older than you and blonde, isn't she?"

"Exactly," smiled Andrew.

Timmy just rolled his eyes. Since Andrew had inherited his father's office, he'd just become a bigger womanizer than before. But despite this, Andrew was a great friend for Timmy. Of course, he was a bit high and mighty and just a bit too exuberant, but he was always there when Timmy needed him.

"What did your sweetie give you for your birthday?" asked Andrew, and Timmy showed him his arm, adorned with a new, expensive watch. "Oh lá lá! Gucci? What a nice present!" said Andrew and grinned, "Linda is something really special, dude. And she looks damn hot tonight."

"It would be better for you if you kept your hands off my girl," Timmy replied, giving his friend a warning look.

"Hey, dude! Do you really think I would ever touch your wife? No way!"

"I hope so," Timmy smiled and gave him a light pat on the back. "By the way, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What`s the matter?"

"I'd like to talk with you in private tomorrow."

"Sounds exciting," smiled Andrew, and took another glass of champagne. "And you know I love exciting things."

The next morning, Timmy had already been waiting for Andrew for more than one hour, when he arrived at last. He looked a bit exhausted, with his tie askew and his ruffled hair, and Timmy couldn't help asking him: "What's her name?"

"Sarah…" Andrew sighed. "She is absolutely amazing."

"Is it something serious?"

"I don't know. I don't even know her last name…"

"When did you meet her?"

"Oh, about three days ago in a bar…"

"You're really a hopeless case," said Timmy.

"Ah, come on. Shut up, dude. So what's the matter?"

"Sit down."

Because all the chairs were covered with documents or folders, Andrew had some difficulties following Timmy's demand. "Damn, dude. You really have to tidy up your office."

"I know…Linda has been telling me the same thing again and again. I just don't have any time to do it."

"Most of the stuff here is really old. Look here: a love letter from Linda. Almost eight years old. And some documents which belong to your dad and wow…a pic of a beautiful girl."

Timmy suddenly looked up from his computer.

"Do you still have her phone number? She looks hot," Andrew laughed and held up the pic.

"Give it to me!" Timmy snapped. He snatched the pic out of Andrew's hand and threw it in a drawer.

"Whoa, calm down, dude. What's the matter?" Andrew asked a bit confused about his friend's reaction.

"Nothing. I just don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"Come on. Tell me something about that sweetie. When did you meet her? You don't have to be afraid. If you cheated Linda, I won't tell her anything."

"I've never cheated Linda, okay?" Timmy called.

"Okay, okay. Sorry. I just wanted to know her name."

"It doesn't concern you!"

"I'm your best friend, aren't I?"

"Okay, fine. Her name is Tecna. Are you satisfied?"

"Tecna? Why haven't you ever mentioned her before?"

"Why? It's been a long time."

"How long?"

"Twelve years. I first met her on my birthday."

"So, you picked her up on your birthday? That's pretty cool!"

"Shut up, Andrew! I didn't pick her up, okay?"

"Sorry…So, it was something serious between you?"

"Andrew, please! It doesn't concern you at all! We aren't here to talk about my past relationships, okay?

"Okay, dude, okay. I really have touched a sore spot. I didn't know that a little love affair could confuse you like this."

"A 'little love affair'?" Timmy screamed at him. "You don't know what you're talking about, Andrew! I loved her, I really did. She was the only one I'd ever loved!"

Even Andrew was at a loss for a reply now and looked down at the floor. "Err, do you wanna talk about the favor I should do for you, Timmy?"

Timmy didn't answer. He stood up and looked out of his window. "Could we go on tomorrow, Andrew? I don't have any nerve now."

"Okay. Sure. And Timmy? I'm really sorry. I'm sorry if I just offended you. It doesn't concern me. But that's just me. Sometimes I'm a big idiot." Andrew stood up and turned away.

"Andrew?"

"Yes?"

"I need a good friend now." Andrew stared at him, completely surprised when Timmy wiped a tear from his eye. Andrew had never seen him like this before.

"It's because of this girl, isn't it?" he asked carefully, and laid a hand on Timmy's shoulder. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I don't know. I've never talked about it before."

"Maybe it's time to do it now," Andrew proposed, and Timmy nodded.

"Yeah, maybe. Sit down."


	2. What We Were

Finally my next chapter...it's about how Tecna & Timmy first met in London

Yeah just read and tell me what you think about it

Special Thanks again to Stills & Photographs for editting

Love ya

Chapter 2: What We Were

"I don't know if you ever loved really someone, Andrew," Timmy said, "but I did. I loved Tecna more than everything else. I first met her on my eighteenth birthday. I was stressed and had to catch the train home…"

_flashback_

_"Damn it!" Timmy swore, as he looked at his watch. The train left in less than twenty minutes and there was a lot of traffic. The rain was coming down in sheets and the car in front of him had broken down._

_"Excuse me," Timmy called out of his window. "How will it take to fix?"_

_"I'm sorry," the man in the broken car replied. "I haven't reached anyone yet."_

_Timmy sighed. Things like this could only happen to him. Whenever there was a special day in his life, there was always a mess. To celebrate his son's eighteenth birthday, Timmy's father had organized a big party and invited all of their relatives and, of course, many of his business associates. Some of them even came from the United States and other countries just to take part in the celebration. Timmy couldn't arrive late, so he took his bag and got out of the car._

_"One moment, sir!" someone suddenly called. Timmy turned around and saw a policeman standing behind him. "You can't leave your car in the street."_

_"But it's important. I really have to get home."_

_"That's not my problem. You have to wait like all the others."_

_"Okay, listen: here is my dad's business card. You can call him and he will sort everything out." Timmy handed him the card and hurried away. He could hear the police man screaming behind him, but it didn't matter._

_As he reached the train station, he had some difficulties going through the crowds, but he sighed with relief when he saw his train after all. Just when he headed for the train, he crashed into someone. He felt something hot on his jacket. Coffee. "Now it can't get worse," he thought._

_"Oh, my god! I'm so sorry. It's my fault entirely," he heard a female voice calling. He looked at the girl and paled. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life, by a long shot. Her big turquoise eyes were full of secrets, but at the same time so full of life that he was completely fascinated. Her skin was really light, almost too pale, but absolutely flawless. Around her beautiful face nestled wet, ruffled, magenta hair. She was very dainty and trembled because of the rain._

_He was so fascinated by the sight of her that he didn't noticed what she was saying. "Of course I'll pay for the jacket. Sometimes I'm so clumsy. This is so awkward…"_

_"It's…It's okay," he interrupted her. "It was my fault, too. I was hurrying and so we crashed. It's okay."_

_Her anxieties seemed to be eased and she smiled. She was even more beautiful when she smiled, in Timmy's opinion._

_"It's the same thing on every weekend. People are pushing from one train to another," she said._

_"Just like we do?"_

_"Yeah, like we do," she laughed._

_For some seconds, both of them were silent. "I'm Tecna," she finally said, and gave him her hand._

_"Err…I'm Timmy." When his hand touched hers, his whole body began to prickle. "So, Tecna, what are you doing here? Are you from London?"_

_"Oh no. I'm from Seattle. I'm here to visit my aunt. Today is her birthday."_

_"Really? It's my birthday today, too!"_

_"Oh, well then, happy birthday. This has to be a great birthday for you," she added ironically. "You were jostled by me and your shirt is ruined now. I'm really sorry."_

_"You don't have to apologize."_

_"Maybe I could invite you out for coffee to make amends?" she laughed._

_"That sounds great."_

_Both of them turned a bit red and looked down on the floor. "Well…then I should give you my phone number," Tecna suggested and withdrew a scrap of paper from her purse._

_"Thank you…" he replied, and they both smiled bashfully at each other._

_"I really have to go now," Tecna finally said. "It was nice to meet you, Timmy. Take care!" She turned around and headed to her train, but not without looking back at him and waving goodbye with one of her beautiful smiles._

_He returned her wave and looked after her until the train had left. He was pulled out of his thoughts by his cell phone. "Dad? The train…yeah, I missed it…I'll take the next one, okay? I know that this isn't good, but I can't change it now. See you."_

_After he hung up, he asked for the next train at the control. He noticed that he still held the note with Tecna's phone number in his right hand. Tecna…where did she come from? Why did had he met her that day? Why there? He only knew her some minutes but he felt something between them…something strong…maybe…sure…she was the girl of his dreams. The girl he had been waiting for all his life._

_-:-_

_Tecna walked excitedly up and down in her Aunt Allie's living room. "Tecna, please sit down for one moment!"_

_"I can't. I'm way too nervous. Do you think he'll call?"_

_"Why wouldn't he? Just wait. You just met him three hours ago."_

_Tecna sighed and sat down on the sofa. "I know...you're right..."_

_"He has to be very charming, if you're crushing on him like this."_

_"I'm not crushing on him! I hardly know him!"_

_"And why are you waiting so longingly for his call?"_

_"I don't know...I just like him somehow..._

_"And if he likes you too, he will call you. Don't trouble yourself because of him," Allie said, and laid a hand on Tecna's shoulder._

_"But what if he doesn't like me? What will he think of me then? That I was just some random creep hitting on him? That would be so embarrassing!" Tecna had buried her face in her hands when her phone rang and made her jump up._

_"Oh, my God." She took a deep breath and answered it. "Hello?" "Ähm, hi...it's Timmy."_

_Tecna gave her aunt a meaningful glace. "Oh, hi. It's nice to hear from you. Did you manage to arrive in time?"_

_"No, unfortunately not. My dad was really angry."_

_"I'm really sorry."_

_"It doesn't matter. It wasn't your fault."_

_Both stayed silent for some moments._

_"Tecna?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I actually wanted to ask if you would go out with me tomorrow evening. Erm...only if you want...You shouldn't think I just wanted to flirt with you or something like that..." _I'm such an idiot,_ he thought._

_Tecna choked back a yelp. "Wait a minute."_

_She held her hand in front of the mouthpiece and whispered to her aunt: "He is asking me out. What should I say?"_

_"Yes, of course...say yes!"_

_"Timmy? I'd like to go out with you tomorrow."_

_"Wow, that's great."_

_"Where and when should we meet?"_

_"Erm…around eight, at the station?"_

_She laughed. "The station? That's a great idea."_

_"Okay...then I'll see you tomorrow."_

_"Until tomorrow. Bye."_

_When she'd hung up, Tecna let out a sharp cry. "Oh, my god, Allie! He really wants to see me again! I've got a date!"_

_"That's wonderful, Tecna. And do you already know where you will go?"_

_"I don't know...maybe for dinner...or...I don't know...I'm so excited. I don't even know what to wear...I don't have any pretty dresses for a date."_

_"Then we should go shopping together," Allie proposed._

_"Yes...but I don't have much money with me."_

_"That shouldn't be the problem. I'll pay for you."_

_"You really will?"_

_"Of course...we'll find a beautiful dress for you."_

_Tecna flung her arms around Allie's neck. "Oh, thank you, Allie! You're the best!"_

"And how did it go?" Andrew asked, after Timmy had been silent for a while. "Did you meet her?"

"Of course. She looked so beautiful in her white dress. Just like an angel. I brought her to dinner and drove her home afterward."

_"This was really a wonderful evening, Timmy," Tecna said when they'd reached the doorstep of her aunt's house._

_"Yeah, it was. Maybe we can do it again someday?"_

_She smiled. "Maybe..."_

_He felt his heart beating faster because of her smile. When he looked in her beautiful teal eyes, he could see the moon reflecting in them. He couldn't control it; he took a step closer to her. She made no effort to retreat. Instead, she leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, Timmy."_

_Their eyes met and they looked at each other. He laid his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her closer to him. He felt how nervous she was, and he was sure that she would go, but she closed the distance between them and kissed him lightly on the mouth._

_He was completely surprised, but he kissed her back._

_"Generally I never kiss on the first date," she whispered._

_"Then I have to be something special," Timmy smiled._

_"Maybe...I think I should find out," she replied and pulled him close, to kiss him again._

"And ever since then you had been together?" Andrew asked him.

Timmy nodded. "We spent almost every day together. After two months, Tecna decided to move to London to live with her aunt, Allie. She also found a job there."

"And her parents had no objection?"

"Yes, they did. But Tecna was so sure about it that they couldn't persuade her to stay in Seattle."

"And your parents? Was she good enough for them?"

Timmy sighed. "What girl could ever be good enough in my parent's opinion, if her dad isn't a rich businessman? She was never good enough for them. My dad never even met her. He wasn't interested in my relationship if I wasn't thinking about marriage. But my mum showed Tecna plainly that she thought nothing of her when she first met her. My mum always told me that Tecna was out of my league and that I had better forget her."

"Did you leave her because of this?"

"Of course not! I've never cared about my parent's opinion. I loved Tecna and nothing in the world could change it."

"But why did you separate, then?" Andrew asked.

Timmy looked out of the window again and sighed. "About ten years ago my dad's company almost went broke. He'd invested his money in the wrong projects; he couldn't pay back some credits. It all came together. My dad and Linda's dad had been friends for years. If I married Linda, the company could be saved. My dad always told me this."

"And so you left Tecna?"

Timmy nodded. "It was the hardest decision of my life. I tried to explain everything to her, but I hurt her too much. She just left. She left forever."

"And do you know where she is now?"

"No...I haven't seen her for ten years. I don't know where she is."

"Do you think she still lives in London?"

"No...I bet she went back to her family in Seattle. Or maybe she found work in another country. I really don't know. I wish I could see her again. I'd like to tell her so much, to make everything okay again. But I guess she wouldn't even listen to me. I just hope she is happy now, where ever she is."


	3. I'd run 1000 miles, believe me

_Finally chapter 3 is on_

_I have to thank Stills and Photographs again for editting_

_Love you_

_PS: Chapter 4 will take quite longer...I haven't started writing it in German yet_

Hope You'll like it... leave some reviews too ^^

**Chapter 3: Id run 1000 miles, believe me  
**

Tecna was startled out of her nap by an announcement from the pilot. "Attention, please! Passengers, we are going to land in London in approximately fifteen minutes. Landing in London in fifteen minutes!"

Tecna rubbed her eyes and sighed. She would be so glad when she could finally leave the plane. She hated long flights. The height, the crowds in the airport, the hectic pace...it was too demanding, in her opinion.

She looked at her mobile phone. _A new text message? _She read it. "When are you coming? I can't wait to see you again. Love ya. S."

"I'm already on the way..." Tecna began to type, but she was interrupted by one of the flight attendants_**.**_ "Excuse me, ma'am. It's forbidden to use a mobile phone one the plane."

"I just want to write one single text message."

"I'm sorry. Please put it away in your bag."

Tecna nodded and followed the demanding. She and Sarah would meet again in some hours, anyway.

About twenty minutes later, the plane had landed in London and Tecna had begun to search for her suitcases when someone suddenly screamed out loud and stormed towards her.

"Oh, my god! I missed you so much! It's so, so, so great to see you again!"

"Sarah! Please! I'm getting no air," Tecna squeezed out.

The girl let go of her and brushed her blonde hair back. "I'm sorry. But I really missed you. We haven't seen each other for such a long time. Five years...that's damn long…like an eternity. Oh my god, what did you do with your hair? It's way longer now. You look so great, I—"

"Sarah. Would you please help me with my luggage?" Tecna asked, a bit annoyed since she was loaded with two full cases and a bag.

"Oh...sure. We should pull out anyway. Andrew will come soon."

Tecna blinked. _Andrew? Oh, of course...as if I could forget Andrew, Sarah's new lover? Sarah has been so eager to introduce him to me..._ "I can't wait to meet your Andrew," Tecna said slightly sarcastically.

Sarah had noticed the undertone in Tecna's voice. "Hey, just because you don't want to have another boyfriend after a failed relationship doesn't mean that I have to stay alone all my life."

"I don't ask you to stay alone, okay? Can we leave now?"

Sarah had noticed how Tecna winced at the words "failed relationship". She knew how much her friend hated to be reminded of her ex-boyfriend, who lived in London moreover. Sarah sighed and put an arm around Tecna's shoulder. "Hey...Don't worry. We'll find a sweetie for you, too."

Tecna shook her head slightly. "Thanks, but I'm fed up with guys."

"Come on...just because one man hurt you..."

"No Sarah. I'm serious. I prefer staying alone."

"You haven't had a boyfriend for ten years now! I don't understand how you can stand this."

"Believe me, if someone hurt you like this, you wouldn't want to have a boyfriend again. And now let's go!"

"Shit! It's always the same on Saturdays. It's like all people have nothing to do except for visiting their relatives," Sarah complained when she and Tecna waited for their train at the station. "And moreover it's cold and it's raining!"

"Sarah...grumbling does not make it any better," Tecna replied.

Sarah sighed deeply. "You're right. I'll go and get some coffee for us. I'll be right back."

Tecna sat down on a bench and brushed her hair out of her face. She let her glance wander over the station, and the memories that came in her mind were enough to tear open the wounds in her heart. Their first meeting, his glance, his smile, how he'd touched her hand for the first time... She felt a lump in her throat, but swallowed it down quickly.

Sarah returned with two cups of coffee in her hands. She scrutinized Tecna insistently. "Hey, what's the matter, sweetie?"

"Oh nothing...it's just...the station...here in London...all the memories come alive again."

"Oh...I forgot...sorry...Is it really okay for you, when you meet Andrew today? I mean...we are in love and you..."

"No. Of course it's okay. I really want to meet Andrew. You're my friend, Sarah."

Sarah beamed. "That's cute, Tecna. Oh, and by the way, Andrew will bring a friend, so you aren't alone at least."

Tecna sighed. _Great...I'm so tired of Sarah's tries of pairing me off..._

"Why, exactly, do I have to come to your girlfriend's house, again?" Timmy asked, and tried to keep pace with Andrew, who ran from one shop to another.

"Because, Sarah has a friend visiting, too."

"So what?"

"When I'm smooching with Sarah, you can spend some time with her friend and talk to her a bit".

"So, I have to smooch with her friend?"

"Of course not! Idiot! Sarah thought it would be nice if I brought someone, too, so her friend had some company."

"So, I have to come with you because Sarah wants it? Dude, I never thought you would be striving for a woman like that".

"Sarah is not any woman," Andrew replied. "This time it's different."

"You mean like with the other fifteen before her?"

"Timmy, stop with your eternal sarcasm! I'm serious. This time it's something really special."

"So, you mean it could take longer than two months?"

Andrew bumped his shoulder.

"Okay, okay...I'm sorry," Timmy said, and raised his hands soothingly. "If it's that important to you, I'll accompany you tonight."

"Fine. Now, would you help me find a present for Sarah?"

"If she really loves you that much, then it should be enough for her that you're with her," Timmy replied with a grin.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"I never do. So, what do you want for her? Flowers, chocolates?"

"No...that's all too simple. I need something that tells her that I just love her and no other girl."

"Fifteen red roses and a nice card?"

"Timmy! Be serious now!"

"It's alright, I'm done now. You know what? I have to go home. I'm sure you'll find something for her"

"You can't go now! You have to help me!"

"I'm sorry, but Linda's waiting. And Linda is something _really_ special."

"Idiot!" Andrew shouted after him, but then he shook his head and smiled before he continued searching for a present.

"Sarah, are you ready now?" Tecna asked and knocked on the door of Sarah's bathroom.

Sarah opened the door. She seemed to be annoyed and brushed back her hair. "My God! I don't know what to do with my hair. I look awful!"

"Don't be so dramatic," Tecna replied and laughed. "You're acting like you had to meet Andrew's parent tonight"

"I know! But this evening is damn important for me and Andrew."

"I still don't understand why he is bringing his friend and why I have to be there, too."

"Because you should get to know Andrew!"

"_I_ should get to know him? _You_ hardly know him, Sarah!"

"Tecna, please. This evening is so important for me. Do me a favor and talk with his friend, okay?"

"Sarah?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure Andrew's 'friend' isn't with him because you're trying to pair me off again?"

"What? No way! No… not this time, Tec. I just want to spend a nice evening with Andrew."

"In my opinion, this is completely senseless," Tecna shrugged. "But if it makes you happy, I'll do it. I have to change my outfit to now...and Sarah? Your hair looks great."

A bit later, the bell rang at the door. "Tecna, please go and get the door! I'll come in a few minutes!" Sarah called from the bathroom.

Tecna sighed and walked down the stairs to the hall.

Meanwhile, behind the door, Timmy asked Andrew: "By the way, what did you bring for Sarah?"

"A rose, chocolate, and a card."

Timmy grinned. "Like I said; the perfect present."

Andrew bumped his shoulder as the door opened.

"Oh, hi...you have to be Andrew," Tecna said, scrutinizing him for some seconds. Muscular, dark-haired, tall...the type of guy Sarah loved. "I just go and get Sarah, she..." Her voice broke down, when she saw the guy beside Andrew.

_Timmy?_ She let out a soft gasp. _But why? Why is he here?_ Why was she standing in front of the man, she had loved so much – maybe the man she still loved – the man who broke heart into pieces? She'd never expected to meet him again…not today…not here. All of the memories were there again. His hand in hers, his lips, which kiss her so softly… H tells her he loves her in the moonlight.

The shock was inscribed on Timmy's face. To meet _her_ here...it was incredible. He had thought he would spend an ordinary evening with his friend and two girls. But instead he was standing in front of the woman he left ten years ago. A few days ago he had wished he could see her again, but now he just wished that the sight of her was only a nightmare. How she looked at him...her glance was full of sadness, hurt and rage. He couldn't stand looking into her sad eyes and quickly looked to the ground.

"Oh, Andrew, you're finally here." Sarah came down the stairs dressed in a short black dress. "And Timmy is with you too, that's great!"

Tecna spun around. "You know Timmy?"

Sarah gave Andrew an embarrassed glace and didn't know what to say. "Well...you know…Andrew and I...we thought..."

_It was all planned, _Tecna thought,_ from the beginning..." _She didn't know why the tears were coming; was it because of Timmy or Sarah? "You thought what? That you could bring us together here and everything will be alright again? You thought _that_?" Tecna screamed at her friend.

"But...you were so frustrated and sad and you don't want to have another guy...I thought if you two talked to each other...maybe…"

"How can you think something stupid like that, Sarah? You don't even know anything about me and Timmy. You don't know the background of our relationship or our separation! You know nothing! How dare you try to influence my life?"

"I'm sorry, but..."

"No…you're not sorry for anything. I thought you were my friend. But no friend has ever disappointed me like you have today." Tecna sobbed, stormed past Timmy, avoided looking at him once again, and ran outside.

Timmy starred at Andrew. "Please tell me you didn't know anything about this!"

"Timmy...I know you're unhappy and that you still love her. I just want you to be happy."

"You want me to be happy? Happy? Do you think it makes me happy to see her cry? To see how much I hurt her? How much she's still hurt because of me? Oh, Andrew you're such...such an idiot!"

"I just wanted to help you..." "Well done, Andrew!" Timmy snapped and left him and Sarah alone to follow Tecna.


End file.
